


[podfic] coldwave gotham

by nirejseki, reena_jenkins



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gotham's Rogues, Mick Rory Needs More Friends, Podfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Prompt: Do you think you could go a canon divergence, (maybe with a little coldwave thrown in there), where the Waverider crew ends up in Gotham?





	[podfic] coldwave gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [robininthelabyrinth short tumblr fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031797) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Tumblr Prompt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gotham's Rogues, Mick Rory Needs More Friends

 **Length:**  00:13:48  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU_LoT\)%20_coldwave%20gotham_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
